Pregnancy Tales
by Sunkissed Guacamole
Summary: What will happen when Alanna gets pregnant? Will she wreak havoc and kill George? A series of ministories starring: Alanna, Daine, Kel, Thayet, Aly, Yuki, Buri, Rispah, Shinko, and of course, Owen! ABANDONED, DISCONTINUED, ON HIATUS AND SUCH!
1. Poor Alanna! Poor, Poor Alanna!

yo. How are 'yall doing? I, (well actually my friend came up with this wonderus idea like 3 months ago). So I decided to put it up.

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing that belongs to Tamora Pierce. (That would be like everything and I even think that someone else used this idea. I don't know.)

* * *

Alanna woke up in the infirmary of the Palace to meet the inquiring faces of two healers. One was older, in her fifties, and the other was young, about eighteen or so. "What happened?" Alanna mumbled. 

"Well, you blacked out due to blood loss caused by a nasty wound on your left leg," the older healer replied.

"Oh splendid," Alanna muttered.

"And you are two months pregnant!" the young healer said brightly. The older healer shot the younger one a glare.

"I am two months pregnant." Alanna repeated.

"Actually. Almost three!" was the reply. Alanna's eyes went wide and she fainted and fell back on the bed with a thump. When Alanna came around, the older healer was hiding a smile behind her hand and the younger one was giggling.

"What happened" Alanna snapped. She did not like how the healers were gigling at her.

"You fainted" the youngest healer said in between fits of giggles.

"Yes, I already know that! Alanna growled. "But for Mithros sake, why!"

"Because you are two months pregnant." This time it was the older healer who answered.

Down went Alanna on to the bed. This time when she came around the older healer was snickering and the younger one was rolling on the floor in hysterical laughter.

"Out of my way!" Alanna demanded as she threw the blankets off of herself.

"B-but, you aren't fit to leave the infirmary yet, Sir Alanna!" The older healer stammered.

"I can do as I please!"Alanna retorted as she strode out of the room.

Alanna slammed into her palace quarters, startling George who, spilled the pot of ink he was using.

"George!" Alannashouted. "I am gonna KILL you!"

"Why?" George asked, horrified.

"BecauseI am bloodythree months pregnant!" Alanna screamed at him.

George just stared at her, wide eyed. After about five minutes of Geroge staring at Alanna who, was brathing heavily and looking like she was going ot explode.

"That's...that's WONDERFUL!" George exclaimed , breaking the silence. "I have been waitning for this to happen for forever!"

"No it is NOT wonderful!" Alanna replied, still screaming. "it is horrible! I won't be able to put up a decent defense or, or even be able to stay on my horse!"

"Well, it doesn't matter anyways, because you will be in bed the whole time." George said firmly.

"No I won't! I will be out there fighting for the realm!"

((((five months and two weekslater))))

Alanna sat in bed propped up against the headboard, when she got a huge craving for carrotts. "George!" She called. "George I need carrotts!"

"Yes darlin'" George called back as he was exiting thier suites to go to the kitchen.

George returned to Alanna with a handful of carrotts. "It's ok I don't want carrotts anymore." George turned around put the carrotts on the night table and trudged back into his workroom without saying a word.

The next day, when George was returning from the kitchens with three cookies, a bowl of porridge, and turnips, the alarm sounded. George raced to his rooms. Just as he suspected, Alanna was attempting to get out of bed. "Now Alanna do you want to kill the baby?" George asked calmly. "or worse, yourself?"

"I won't kill anyone except the enemy!" Alanna snapped.

"You are eight months and 2 weeks pregnant! You are NOT going to battle!" George said, raising his voice a little.

Alanna glared at him and slowly got back into bed. George got his sword, daggers,a bow and quiver, and raced out the door, slamming it shut behind him.

Alanna sat in bed and sulked, trying to think of ways to get revenge on George for keeping her confinedto herbed. Then a thoght struck her. She started yelling and calling for a maid. Two maids came rushing in, out of breath.

"Good, you heard me," Alanna told the maids. "Would one of you bring me my bow, and a quiver of arrows?" Alanna asked the two maids. One of them ran to do as she was told. "now, I want you to bring me two bails of hay and a really strong man who doesn't have anything to do." Theother maid alsoran to do as she was told.

When the maids returned with Alanna's requested items, Alanna shooed them out of the room and turned to the man. "could you set up a target for me with those?" Alanna asked the man, pointingt o the bails of hay. "then I need you to get the arrows out of the target when I run out." The mad did as he was told, trying to hide amusement.

Alanna shotarrows for three hours, working up a sweat, and exausting her arm. Just as she was about to loosen the string of the bow, the door slammed open to reveal a sweat-soaked George.

"What in Mithros name are you doing!" He yelled at her.

"I am shooting arrows, and you just broke my concentration." Alanna replied, losing her temper. George walked over to her and snatched the bow and quiver from her hands and marched out the door. "George Cooper you come back here right now!" Alanna screetched.

The other man started to edge out the door.

"Oh no you don't!"Alanna growled at the man. "You are staying right here."

He walked back over to her and sat on the floor. George returned and saw the man on the floor. He told him that he could go and had him take the hay.

"Alanna what were you thinking!" George asked, exasperated. "No, don't answer that, just don't do anthing like that again." George said as he walked into his workroom.

Alanna gave a screetch in frustration and fell back on to the bed, almost falling asleep instantly.

* * *

So. Did you like it? Should we continue with other people? Like Daine or Kel? Or mabye even Thayet? Or Buri? Or Aly? Or... The list goes on and on. 

You may review now.


	2. Kel's Pregnant!

I'm typing as fast as I can. As for whom I am going to do next…Kel won. Kel might be a little OOC, sorry. So here goes.

Disclaimer: I own all of the characters you don't recognize. Which is none. Now I feel all depressed.

* * *

Keladry of Masbolle (A/N: She married Dom! YAY!) Rushed to the privy as another wave of nausea hit her. She grimaced, wiped her mouth, and turned around. Waiting for her was her new husband, Domitan of Masbolle. He had a wet cloth, and a bowl of water with him. He started sponging her face with the cloth while pecking kisses on her cheeks and occasionally finding her mouth.

"Dom…" Kel murmured. Then she giggled. Which was odd because Kel didn't giggle.

"Come on," said Dom after he was done sponging her face. "We are going to see Meathead. You are sick." Despite Kel's protests, Dom and Kel were seated in the infirmaryfive minutes later.

"Any other symptoms?" Asked Neal as he examined Kel.

"Just nausea and cravings," replied Kel. Neal looked as if he was thinking hard, then, he looked like he got a brain blast. Neal put a hand to Kel's stomach and a wide grin broke out on his face.

"Oh Kel!" Neal said with a wicked gleam in his eyes. "You are pregnant!" Kel looked suspicious and Dom looked flabbergasted.

"Pregnant?" Kel asked in disbelief, her face now emotionless.

"Yes," Neal replied with a smug grin. Dom still hadn't said anything yet. There was a lot of staring on Dom's and Kel's part, and a lot of oblivious smiling on Neal's part. Then Dom decided to speak.

"Kel? Are you okay?" He asked. Kel just stood up and turned around to face him. With a small smile and a kiss, she said,

"I am perfectly fine with it." Dom smiled in return, and kissed her back. "In fact, I am more than perfectly okay, I am ecstatic!" Dom and Kel turned to leave and started walking out the door.

"Wait!" Neal screeched after them. "Wait, you need my highly informative instructions!" Kel snorted and turned around to face Neal.

"Oh yeah. Informative all right. We might as well go jump off a cliff; it'll be just the same as following advice from you. "

"Well for your information, I happen to be a highly trained professional!" Neal cried in mock outrage. Kel and Dom just laughed. "Okay. First you need to know that you may not do anything that could harm the baby." He began. "Yes that means using that pigsticker of yours Kel." He said as Kel glared. "You also need to eat things that will benefit you and the baby. You may not drink or drive that evil horse. Once you reach eight months and two weeks, you are going to have to be moved from your bed—"

"I have to be confined to a bed!" Kel shrieked.

"Yes. You won't be able to move very easily, and you will tire very fast. You need to be confined in your bed once you reach seven or eight months for the health of your baby. Then you will have to be moved here so I can watch over you incase you go into labor early."

"Fine. But I'm not doing it for you, I am doing it for the baby." Kel said as she glowered.

((((Four Months Later))))

Kel and Dom were seated on their bed, Dom's arms were wrapped around Kel and Kel had a sheet of paper and a quill in her hands.

"So, so far we have Gemmina, Ilane, Rosalyn, Kendra, Mira, Larissa, and Emcee if it is a girl and Amir, Raquel, Raoul, Dom Junior, Roderick, Flip, and Hugh if it is a boy. Which ones do you like?" Kel asked.

"I like them all. You choose." Dom replied as he kissed her forehead.

"You're no help."

"Do we have to do this now?" Dom whined. "I mean you still have like four or five more months to go."

"Yes." Was the simple reply.

"Fine. You win. This time." Dom and Kel sat in silence for a few moments content to be in each other's arms.

"Could you go get me some pickles?" Kel asked, breaking the silence. Dom sighed and got up. He kissed her swiftly and headed off to the kitchens without a word. "Oh! And some chocolate cake!" Kel called after him. All she heard was a soft grunt from down the hall. Kel smiled, content with herself and put the paper and quill down. She settled into the bed and promptly fell asleep.

When Dom arrived back in their rooms, he found Kel fast asleep with her hand resting on her still swelling stomach. He shook his head and scooped her up, putting her back onto the bed under the blankets. He then crawled in bed next to her and kissed her cheek.

"The things I do for you." He whispered. Kel's only response was to snuggle into Dom.

* * *

YAY! I finished! Sorry it is short. At least _I_ think it is long. Tell me what you think of this chapter. Who should I do next? I am very bad at deciding these things. 


	3. The Amazing Shape Shifting Baby!

Just because I'm nice…here it is.

Disclaimer: Is it mine? Nope!

* * *

Daine Salmalin, the hawk swooped into the open window at the top of Numair's tower. She landed on the bed and promptly changed into her human self. She grabbed the clothes that were hung on the bedpost and started to clothe herself. Numair walked in just as she was pulling on her shirt. 

"Hello magelet, have a nice flight?" He asked sweetly. All he heard was a muffled "Yes" from somewhere inside Daine's shirt.

"I didn't find anything worth reporting," Daine said as she finished dressing. "Except…"

"Yes?" Numair asked after Daine looked like she lost her train of thought.

"Oh right," Daine replied. "Well, I was in this tree talking to a squirrel, when these two-leggers came into the forest. See I didn't think twice about it until I saw who it was. It was…" Daine never got to finish for she had burst out laughing and was rolling on the bed. "It was…" She tried again in between gasps and giggles. "It was Raoul and Buri!" With that she burst into laughter again.

"I don't get why it is so funny," Numair said with one eyebrow raised.

"It was funny because they stopped right below the tree I was in, and—and kissed!"

"I didn't know they were together…" Numair mused.

"But do you want to know the best part?" Daine said after she had calmed down a bit. Numair raised his brows. "She had to stand on a root to reach him!" said Daine who was acting more like a fifteen year old that a twenty three year old, was laughing again, tears coming to her eyes. While Numair had let a chuckle escape before he composed himself.

(((A month later)))

Numair had just gotten back from his mission for the king. He walked into the room and collapsed on the bed. He lay there for a while before realizing that Daine was nowhere in sight. He got up and searched the study, the bedroom, and the bedroom again. He almost gave up when he heard a sound coming from the privy. There he found Daine.

"Are you drunk?" He inquired of her, after looking her over. She looked dreadful. Her hair was all mussed up, she had bags under her eyes, and she was still in her nightdress.

"No," Daine croaked. "I have a splitting headache and I am dreadfully nocuous." Daine replied after groaning. A look of worry spread across Numair's face. He came over to her and placed his hand on her forehead. She felt coolness seep into her head and ease the throbbing. (A/N: Lets just pretend he can do this…and if he can then never mind) She smiled and looked up at him. She was expecting a smile, but she received a look of puzzlement and disbelief. "What?" Daine asked, a little scared of the looks he was giving her.

"Well I'm not positive, we'll have to go to Alanna," Numair replied, the look of concern back on his face.

"Not positive about what?" Daine asked suspiciously.

"Well Daine, I—I think you're pregnant.

(A/N: Dun, Dun, Dun! Even though we were all expecting this…)

A half an hour later saw Daine and Numair seated in Alanna's rooms. Alanna had her healers bag out and had one hand placed on Daine's stomach.

"I can't believe it," Alanna said shaking her head. Daine looked at her questioningly. "You have only been married to Him for 6 months, and you are already pregnant!" Daine just glared. "It wasn't until I was married for three years when I first got pregnant!" Alanna finished with a chuckle.

The appointment finished with Alanna telling Daine the basics of being pregnant. Daine was a little upset that she would be practically useless for almost nine months, but Numair figured she would get over it.

(((Month Three of Daine's Pregnancy)))

Daine was shape shifting a lot lately. She was constantly running errands for the king, and all the while trying to still maintain a social life. She was currently on a mission that required her to change shape every fifteen minutes.

(((Month Eight of Daine's Pregnancy)))

A pregnant Daine was flying over Golden Lake, when she felt a peculiar feeling in her stomach. She dropped down to the castle and raced inside. She found the infirmary and sought out the help of a healer. The healer placed a hand on Daine's stomach and frowned.

"Why, it seems that you have a baby ape in your stomach," The healer said. Daine frowned and then felt the feeling in her stomach again. This time Daine used _her_ magic to feel her stomach. The baby was back into a human. Daine was beginning to become _very_ confused. She ran out of the infirmary, nearly knocking over the healer in the process.

A couple of hours later saw her in her rooms with Numair's hand placed on her stomach.

"Hmmm…" Numair mused. "Well, it seems our child has Wild Magic as well as a little of my gift, enabling it the power to shape shift. Even at this age." "And there's also the fact that you are part goddess. I'm sure that helps." Numair added as an afterthought.

"Wonderful," Daine grumbled. "Now I'll have to change shape with it, in order to keep it alive." Daine's lower half of her body was currently in the shape of a jaguar. Anyone who looked at her could clearly see that she was not happy about it. Numair's hand was still resting on her stomach.

Numair made a questioning noise, and his face had a confused and fascinated look on it.

"That can't be…" Numair whispered. Daine looked at him with question in her eyes and worry showing on her face. "It seems that our child can—can change sex."

(((Month Nine of Daine's pregnancy)))

Daine sat in bed, thoroughly exhausted. She had been shape shifting her lower half for almost a month and a half. Even in her sleep. Numair had developed a way to keep her semi awake at night, but only awake enough to shape shift. But she still didn't get a complete nights rest. Numair had been experimenting the whole time, trying to find a way to help her. The ideas ranged from trying to make the baby stop shape shifting, from spells to rejuvenate Daine's energy. The best he could do was to transfer some of his gift to make her Wild Magic stronger so she didn't drain herself.

Numair worried constantly about Daine and the baby. He worried that Daine wouldn't get transformed in time and the baby would die, or that Daine would exhaust herself and die, or that Daine would…die. He worried that Daine wouldn't have enough energy when she went into labor, and she would die. Somehow, all of his what-if's always ended up someone dying. Mosley it was Daine.

Daine kept telling him that he was being paranoid. But he didn't listen. He kept on worrying the night away.

By the time Daine had reached eight months and three weeks pregnant, the baby was shape shifting every fifteen seconds.

"It's not worth it!" Daine cried one night after a tiring day of frivolous changing. "It's just not worth it!"

"Shhh," Numair whispered as he stroked her hair. "Everything will be ok."

Daine went into labor at three o clock the next morning. She was rushed to the infirmary, gasping and shape shifting all the while. She was placed in a bed and calmed down by the healer's assistants. Duke Baird arrived and told Daine the plan of how they were going to get the "ever changing baby" out of her.

Eight hours later, a writhing, changing, dripping baby was born. Daine was holding he/she/it in a blanket.

"Is it still not worth it?" Numair murmured to his wife.

"No. It was worth it," Daine replied. The baby went from girl, to cow, to dog in three seconds flat, and wouldn't stay in one shape for more than five seconds. Even for Daine it was almost sickening to watch. "On second thought…"

* * *

SO…how was it? Took me long enough didn't it? Again I will ask: Who's next? 


	4. The Pregnant Queen

So… you wanted Thayet? Here you go.

Disclaimer: Thayet, Jon, Alanna, and anyone else you recognize belongs to Tammy.

* * *

Thayet, Queen of Tortall, sat in her window seat. She was looking out at the practice courts, watching the pages and squires practice in the snow. She smiled, thinking of the child she would have in nine months, and how she would forever love it. 

_FLASHBACK_

_In the infirmary, Thayet sat on a bed while Duke Baird's hand rested on her stomach. She had been suffering awful nausea. So she went to the most trusted healer in the realm. _

"_Well, your Highness, it seems that you are pregnant!" Duke Baird exclaimed, a twinkle in his eye. _

"_Really?" Thayet asked eagerly. Duke Baird nodded. Thayet burst from her seat, and ran out of the infirmary with a whoop. But to only come rushing back in with a hand over her mouth. This drew a laugh from Baird._

_BACK TO PRESENT_

The door to her and King Jonathan's room burst open to reveal King Jonathan himself. He walked swiftly over to his queen and swept her up in his arms. She got kissed repeatedly and passionately.

"You're back!" Thayet exclaimed. Jon had just got back from a trip to Pirates Swoop. "I have a surprise for you," Jon raised his eyebrows in reply. Thayet took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant," she said, looking him in the eyes. Jon's face lit up and he picked her up, spinning her around. Laughing, they collapsed onto the bed.

"That's wonderful!" Jonathan exclaimed as soon as he got his breath. "We'll tell the kingdom at midwinter." Thayet nodded her agreement and leaned forward for a kiss.

(((Midwinter, two weeks later)))

The midwinter feast was over, and all the residents at the palace for midwinter (including the servants) were headed into the ballroom. Once they all arrived, King Jonathan cleared his throat and stepped up on the dais with Thayet.

"Thayet and I have wonderful news," Jonathan began, "It appears that Thayet is pregnant." As soon as the reality of it hit them, the people erupted in cheers.

"Been busy, have you Jon?" a drunk Coram called out over the noise. Jon flushed slightly as the people who heard burst into laughter.

Several "congratulations!" were called out as well. Alanna the Lioness approached the dais with a wry smile on her face. She looked at the two and her smile broadened. After about five minutes of Alanna smiling at Jon and Thayet, Jon couldn't take it anymore.

"Would you just say what you're going to say already!"

"Huh? Oh! Right. I was just going to say that you two make the perfect couple." Alanna said, well aware that the whole castle was watching her. "I mean, I knew I was right to bring her here and set you two up." Most of the castle laughed. But Thayet was a different story.

"You set us UP?" She said, her voice rising. The people who were laughing immediately stopped. Alanna nodded, but still held her ground. "You mean to tell me you brought me all the way here just so I could marry Jon?"

"No!" Alanna cried. "That was only part of it." Thayet glared. "You should be thanking me, not getting mad at me," Alanna added.

"I guess you're right," Thayet said as she sighed. She turned to Jon who, was watching this whole scene without saying a word. "And what do you think?" She asked him.

"I think that it was bloody brilliant." Jon said without hesitation. "Because otherwise I wouldn't have had a chance to meet you," He added hastily after a glare from Thayet. He leaned over and gave Thayet a kiss on the check.

(((Three months later)))

Thayet sat in bed reading a book, one hand resting on her still swelling stomach. She was overwhelmed by the thought that another life was growing in her stomach. Jon came dripping into the room, his clothes soaked. Thayet looked upfrom her book and squealed. She hadn't seen him in a month. He had been visiting fiefs all across Tortall to check on the state of the crops and many other things. She didn't exactly jump out of bed; it was more of a stumbling lurch. But nonetheless she got out of bed rapidly and flung herself into the arms of her husband and kissed him passionately. She didn't care that he was sopping wet or that she was in her nightshirt. All she cared about was him. Her hands went around his neck, and his around her waist, drawing her close. But not close enough to squash the baby.

"Jon, I love you," Thayet whispered after their display of affection was over.

"I love you too."

(((Five months later)))

Thayet (A very pregnant Thayet) walked towards the infirmary, trying not to trip and going extremely slow. She was headed that way because she was sure that the baby would come any time now. Even though she still had one month left.

Duke Baird removed his hand from her stomach and said "You aren't due for another month. The baby isn't done growing yet." Thayet nodded her head and got up to leave. "Wait," Baird called.

"Yes?"

"I can tell you that the baby is a boy though. And that once you think it is time, just come straight here," Baird said gently.

"Thank you!" Thayet said as her face shed its gloomsome mask.

Once Thayet reached her rooms, she brainstormed. She had a list of about two hundred names. Some of them she made up herself. She shook her head at her own folly and started crossing out names that sounded wrong, girly, stupid, or that were too hard to pronounce. She had narrowed her list down to about fifty names when Jon came in.

"Honey, come help me with names," She called. She heard a muffled "ok" from the privy. Jon came out, and they whittled away the list down to three names. Francis, Kendrick, and Riley. From there they couldn't decide.

"Leave it for the day he is born," Jon said, stifling a yawn. Thayet sighed but complied.

(((One month later)))

At three thirty in the morning, Thayet went into labor. Jon and a sleepwalking soldier carried her into the infirmary. Three hours of hard labor later, a baby boy was born. Duke Baird handed the baby to the soldier who had stayed to help, while Jon held Thayet's hand. Thayet barley had enough energy to sit up. But somehow she found just enough to hold the baby. She cooed and kissed him, while Jon was patiently waiting for his turn. But Thayet wouldn't give him up. Jon shook his head and went to the privy. When he returned, Thayet was asleep with the baby (also asleep) in her arms. He smiled and kissed both of their foreheads.

"Did she name him?" Jon asked Duke Baird.

"Yes," He replied.

"And?" Jon prompted.

"His name is Prince Roald of Conte."

* * *

There you go. This took me FOREVER! Especially since there were constant interruptions by a certain friend of mine… (Cough Sarah cough) but anyways, review please. I was gonna say R/R but then I realized that you already read it so it doesn't really work does it? I was thinking of doing Aly next or Buri. Or Yuki. You guys decide. Its less work on my part. 


	5. The Giantkiller's a Daddy!

Okay, I know you have been waiting for like ever, and I finally decided to work on it. But only because I don't have any homework. Know that. And this chapter will be about Buri. Told from mostly Raoul's POV. I just love Raoul.

Disclaimer: **bold: me, **not bold: that lady from who wants to be a millionaire.

"This question is for a million dollars. Do you own this? A: yes, b: no, c: partly, and d: all of the above." **"Ok…I choose a" **"Is that your final answer?" **"No! Uh…I need to use a lifeline. I choose…uh…call a friend. My friend Sarah." **"Ok, we will have Sarah on the line momentarily. –Bleep-" "Sarah? Your friend Hallie is on _Blondes Who Want To Be Millionaires_. And she has a question for you." **"Ok, Sarah, here is the question…uh…oh yeah…ok…here goes…Do you own—" **"I'm sorry, but you ran out of time." **"Oh darn…Ok…hmmm…I know it…its…D! Final answer!" **"Mmm, no, I'm sorry, but d is not the correct answer." **"What was it? **"B." **"So that means I don't own this?" **"You are correct." **"Ah…gotcha…"**

**_THIS CHAPTER GOES TO EVERYONE WHO LOVES RAOUL AS MUCH AS ME._

* * *

**

"Raoul Of Goldenlake and Mallories Peak, Knight Commander of the Kings Own!" The watchman called out, alerting New Hope's residents of who approached. Raoul was galloping as fast as he could to get to Kel. He had wonderful news. He was almost at the gates…five more seconds…and…there. He was finally there. Raoul leaped off his horse and nearly killed himself in the landing. Waiting for him on the ground were Tobe and Neal.

"Hello Sir," Neal said. But he didn't get a chance to say anything more, because Raoul shoved past him and hurtled in the direction of headquarters. Raoul was almost to headquarters when he saw Kel emerging from the building. He didn't slow down one bit. He was way to excited. **BAM!** He slammed into Kel, sending her flying twenty feet and knocking the wind out of her. It took a moment for Raoul to realize what had happened. Once he did, he rushed over to Kel and knelt.

"Oh, Kel! Are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kel gasped and wheezed. "Sir, no offence to you, but I prefer your jousting when your actually on your horse." This startled a laugh from Raoul. He helped her up, and dusted her off. Only to nearly knock her down again when he pummeled her with a hug. "Um sir?" Kel managed to squeak out. "Is there any particular reason you are trying to kill me today?" Not really paying attention, Raoul let her go, and cleared his throat as if to make an announcement.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, there is a reason." He said in a very formal tone that sounded an awful lot like Oakbridge. "My dearest flower, my pearl, my moon, my sun, my wife, is pregnant."

"That's wonderful!" exclaimed Kel, a wide smile breaking her serious mask. "But sir, those names only work if you use them one at a time…"

"Oh, right." Raoul replied. "I'm starving." Raoul said at random. "and come to think of it, I need a bath too…"

"Um Sir?" Kel asked him.

"Yes?" Raoul replied, his head in the clouds.

"When was the last time you _did_ eat?"

"Well…yesterday." He replied again, tapping his chin. Kel raised her brows. "Right before I left Steadfast."

"And you came all the way here just to tell me your wife is pregnant." Raoul just nodded his head, a huge smile on his face. "Without food," another nod. "For twenty four hours."

"Yes."

All Kel could do was stare. And stare. And stare. "Well then we'd best get you to the mess hall," Said Kel.

"Oh yes!" Said Raoul in turn, slinging his arm through Kel's and dragging her to the mess hall.

(((Two Hours Later)))

Kel and Raoul were still in the mess hall when the dinner bell rang. Neal, Merric, and Dom who, was helping –cough flirting with cough- Kel. Neal, Merric, and Dom, were halfway through their meals when Raoul got up for another tray-full of food.

"That's his fifth one." Kel told her friends.

"If he eats another one, he'll explode!" Cried Neal.

"Or we'll have to roll him back to Steadfast…" The others burst into laughter. Once the cooks had started to serve pie, Raoul decided he was full, and it was safe to talk to him. All of the knights present had learned a very important rule that night. Never talk to Raoul while he's eating. But of course Dom already knew that one.

"So Raoul, what brings you to New Hope?" Neal asked him.

"Buri's pregnant." Raoul said, bursting with pride.

"Congratulations!" Dom burst out when Neal didn't day anything. Everything was quiet for a moment.

"Um, not to be rude or anything, but shouldn't you be with Buri? Not here with us?" Neal asked, breaking the silence. Raoul thought about it for a minute before lurching up and bolting out of the mess hall.

(((Four Hours Later)))

The door to Buri and Raoul's rooms burst open to reveal Raoul himself. Buri, caught by surprise, leapt up and pressed her dagger to Raoul's throat. But once she realized it was him, she threw down her dagger and leaped into his arms and kissed him deeply. He returned the kiss just as deeply, savoring the warmth.

"We have to start thinking about the baby." Buri mused after a comfortable silence. "I've been thinking about it since I found out."

"Ah. The day we found out. I remember it like it was yesterday." Raoul said with a happy sigh.

"That's because it _was_ yesterday, you dolt."

FLASHBACK 

(((Bur's POV)))

Buri was in the infirmary, accompanying Raoul because he was daft enough to approach a griffin, just to get his helmet. Buri shook her head at her new husbands folly. Even though he was the infamous Giantkiller, he was still no match for a griffin. The griffin had created a gash down the length of his left leg. Or was it his right? She couldn't remember. Anyhow, she was waiting patiently for the healer to get over the fact that he was healing Raoul and get on with it. She was in a hurry to get back to her room and write to Thayet. She had some _very_ important news to tell her. But she supposed she should tell Raoul first…

"Um, honey?" Buri began tentatively, well aware that the healer was eavesdropping. Or dropping some eaves…depending how you look at it… "I have something to tell you. I'm pregnant. I found out this morning." Buri finished, holding her breath. Forgetting his injury, Raoul sprang out of bed and scooped her up in his arms.

"That's wonderful!" he cried, half running half skipping out of the infirmary. The healer just stared after the couple, very confused. He hadn't even gotten to heal the knight commander yet. Two minutes later, they returned, Buri dragging a complaining Raoul by the ear.

"Sit," she commanded. He sat. "And let the nice man heal you."

END FLASHBACK 

"Ahhh," Raoul sighed. "Good times, good times." Buri just rolled her eyes at him.

(((Two Months Later)))

Buri was back at the palace, training the new rider recruits. She was out in the pony coral, overseeing the process of picking mounts. Some of the trainees were doing terribly; they would shrink away from the horses, hide in corners, or stand there like trees. Buri shook her head and started towards a female trainee and yelled at her for a minute, then paired her up with two ponies. The she moved on to the next unsuspecting trainee. All the while rubbing her ever-growing stomach.

(((Two More Months Later)))

Buri was just sittin' there. Minding her own business, when outta the blue came this band of fifteen Scanrans. They were well muscled, tanned, and were only wearing skimpy loincloths. And on top of all that, they were armed. Very well armed. She didn't know they got into the palace, but she intended to find out. She un-sheathed her sword and approached the soldiers from behind. When she was one step over two feet from them, one turned around with lightning speed and snatched her by the wrist, and wrenched the sword out of her hand. Where was the Giantkiller when you needed him? Probably off eating or something.

"We want the baby!" The leader said, his large muscled body coming closer.

"No!" Buri screamed, and stabbed him with her belt knife.

"We want the baby!" The solder yelled again, between clenched teeth.

"No! No! No!" Buri screamed again, close to tears, as she fought to escape the soldiers bruising hold..

"The baby is ours." Said the soldier coldly, prying Buri's arms away from her stomach.

"No!" Buri sobbed, tears streaming down her face, "Raoul! I need you! Raoul!"

Hands shook her awake, and Buri found herself pressed up against a broad chest.

"Don't let them take my baby," She whispered between sobs. "Don't let them take it."

"I wont. Don't worry. I wont."

(((Two more months later)))

Buri was running about Goldenlake looking an awful lot like a chicken with its head cut off. She was stressing about the baby, the war, the baby, Raoul, the baby…

"Oh Raoul!" Buri cried, as they were walking to the dining hall that night for dinner. "We aren't nearly ready enough for the baby! I mean we don't have a room set up, we don't have clothes, we don't have toys, we don't have anything! I mean we could—aft leasht ftried…" Buri kept on going even though Raoul had put his hand over her mouth. "We aren't good—" This time Buri shut up, for Raoul had placed his lips upon hers.

"Buri, don't worry about it." Raoul told her gently.

"Don't worry about it!" Buri shot back. "How can I not worry about it? We aren't prepared in any way!"

"You still have four months before the baby is due." Raoul pointed out.

"Oh."

(((Three months later)))

(((Raoul's POV)))

Midwinter that year was bright. Tortall had won the war against Scanra. There were parties, banquets, and balls galore. Of course this was torture for Raoul, but good ol' pregnant Buri, miraculously convinced him to go to the ball on Midwinter's Eve. How she did it exactly, nobody knew. But there were rumors. Some say she threatened him with divorce. Other said she bribed him. And still others said the look she gave him when he said he didn't want to go was threat enough. But however she did it, he was attending. Grudgingly I might add.

The ball was well under way, and Raoul was trying to slide behind one of the wall hangings. He was doing beautifully up till now.

"Raoul of Goledenlake," Buri scolded, "What are you doing?"

"I…uh…err…"

"Just as I thought," Buri concluded with a smug smile. She then grabbed him by the sleeve and dragged him onto the dance floor. A very impressive feat for one so pregnant. Buri paired him up with a young convent lady, and paired herself up with a lord. And so (grudgingly), Raoul began to twirl the lady across the dance floor. Applause sprang up throughout the ballroom, getting louder as Raoul spun the lady in more and more complicated steps. Buri was doing just as fabulous.

Then suddenly, she stopped moving and a very fat lord blocked Raoul's view of her. Raoul stopped dancing, and pushed his way through the crowd. It took five painfully long minutes before Raoul reached her. Buri was lying on the floor, clutching her stomach.

"I think…I'm going…into…labor!" Buri said in between gasps. Without hesitation, Raoul scooped her up and carried her out of the ballroom. But he reached a roadblock in the hallway. He tried to shove his way through but with no success.

"**MOVE!**" Raoul roared, using his battle voice. This time he had a clear path through the hall. Once he reached the infirmary, he started shoving his way to Duke Baird's office saying: "Lady with a baby coming through," But to Raoul's displeasure, Baird wasn't in his office. Neal was. "Where in the name of the Black God is Baird!" Raoul yelled at Neal who was sitting happily at his father's desk sipping tea and looking through papers Raoul wasn't sure he was supposed to be looking at.

"He's at the ball," Neal said, raising an eyebrow at Buri. "Do you need help?" Neal asked hopefully.

"No!" Raoul said, a little to fast and to soon.

"Well, why ever not?" Neal asked, a smile on his face.

"Well, because—Neal, I don't have time for this! My wife is in _labor!_"

"I know. I have eyes. But I must assure you I am a highly qualified and certified healer with four years experience at—"

"Just get on with it!" Raoul yelled at him, at the end of his patience.

"Yes sir, right away sir."

(((Two hours later)))

Two hours later, a wrinkly baby girl was brought into the world.

"See, I told you I could do it!" exclaimed a very proud Neal.

"Yes, yes, whatever," replied a distracted Raoul.

"Hmpfh," Neal snorted and left the trio to their business.

"Honey, what do you thing about Adeline?" Buri whispered, thoroughly exhausted.

"I think its…perfect." Raoul murmured. "Absolutely perfect."

* * *

**TAH DAH**! –Bows- it's about time huh? I mean I haven't updated this in like forever! Well, **REVIEW PLEASE**! 

P.S. Please excuse any typos. It's all my computer's fault.

**ATTENTION! IF IT WONT LET YOU REVIEW, SAYING THAT YOU'VE ALREADY REVIEWD THIS CHAPTER, YOU CAN E-MAIL ME IF YOU WANT, A COUPLE OF PEOPLE ALREADY DID...SEE I THINK THE PROBLEM IS THAT I ALREADY HAD A CHAPTER 5 AND THEN I MOVED IT TO ANOTHER STORY...SO YEAH...E-MAIL ME IF YOU WANT... go to my profile page for my e-mail...i really doubt anyone will actually do this...SARAH MADE ME SAY ALL THIS!**


End file.
